Embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system and more specifically to a method for cancelling radio frequency (RF) interference.
RF interference may be classified in two categories, intentional and unintentional. Intentional RF interference also referred to as “radio jamming” is a deliberate attempt by a third party to disrupt communications between two parties. The third party generates interfering radio frequency signals in an area where the two parties are communicating. The interfering radio frequency signals may be at the same frequency as that of the frequency being used by the two parties in communication. On the other hand, unintentional RF interference or jamming occurs when someone unaware of communications between the two parties generates radio frequency signals that interfere with communication between the two parties. Examples of unintentional jamming include interference from non-communication devices such as medical equipment.
In military application, canceling RF interference is of utmost importance so that the missions will not be compromised. There are many hardware as well as software based techniques to cancel the RF interference. One of the techniques to cancel RF interference is to use a directional antenna system. In the directional antenna system, the antennas are oriented to minimize the power of the undesired transmitter, while maximizing the signal power of the desired transmitter.
While the performance of directional antennas may be satisfactory in some cases, there are many cases where they may not provide performance sufficient to overcome the deleterious effects of the jammer. Thus, there is always a need for even better, RF interference suppression techniques to combat improvements in RF interference techniques.